


Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't I TELL you not to let go of the wall?" Derek frowned</p><p>Stiles just groaned, rubbing his face and wincing in agony</p><p>"And what do you do instead? You attempt a freaking figure eight,"</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 6 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes ice skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

"So, how many people have you crossed off your list now?"

Derek cringed at the question, sighing slightly

"Three,"

"Better off than me, I only got two," Stiles grumbled back

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at the bags in his hand

"Maybe we should compare who we have left to shop for, see if we can offer any advice to eachother," he suggested

Stile tensed slightly, cringing a little

He didn't want to admit that Derek was still on his list

He wasn't sure why, he just ... didn't...

"That's a good idea," he replied slowly, trying to think of a good way to get it out of it

But thankfully he didn't have to, his phone started ringing a second later

"Daddy!! How's my favorite cop?" he shouted excitedly upon answering

"Dear God Stiles what have you done now?" the sheriff sighed on the other end of the line

"What? Nothing! Don't be so rude, I'm just happy to hear from you, jeez,"

"Uh-huh, listen, we need some help here,"

"Huh? Help what?"

"Well we came down to the ice skating rink with some kids, part of this charity thing, it's a long story, but the point is we're all tired and none of us can skate but these kids are still jacked up, I was hoping you and Derek could come and give us a hand, I understand if you do-"

"We'll be there! See ya' soon!" he replied quickly, hanging up and grabbing Derek's hand, not noticing the way the werewolf's heart skipped a beat

"Come on, we have to go save my dad from some kids,"

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way,"

"But Stiles, the shopping- ... I can't even believe I'm saying this..."

"Don't worry about it, we'll come back next week!"

"Stiles!"

 

~+~

 

"I'm not going back to the mall Stiles," Derek said after a moment, staring out the window of the car as Stiles drove

"Ok, that's... yeah, ok, probably a good idea, we aren't really turning up with any good ideas from there anyway, we'll try a strip center or something ok? Like.. maybe a book store and an antique store or something?" he suggested with a shrug

Derek sighed, giving a slow nod in agreement

"Guess we'll have to,"

"You know.... Der, you don't HAVE to get gifts for everybody- or anybody really- you seem really stressed by it,"

"I'm not stressed, it's fine," he muttered back

"You sure? 'Cause I don't have to be a werewolf to tell that you're lying, you're stressed out, just take a breath and don't worry so much about it,"

"It isn't that simple Stiles, you of all people should no that,"

"Well yeah but... I mean I get why **I** obsess over it but why are _you_ obsessing over it?"

"No reason, just drop it," Derek replied quickly, getting out of the car the second it was parked and heading straight towards the skating rink

Stiles narrowed his eyes, pouting slightly

Well that couldn't be good...

 

~+~

 

"Stiles are you sure you want to do this?" John frowned as he watched Stiles pull his skates on

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure I'm sure, why wouldn't I be sure? It's just ice skating,"

"Because the last time you went ice skating it ended in a broken bone," the sheriff replied with a wince as Stiles tightened his laces

"That was years ago!"

"And you think you've gotten BETTER in all these years of no practice?" the sheriff groaned

Stiles just smirked, giving him the thumb's up as he wobbled towards the rink

His father, in the mean time, groaned loudly and dragged his hands down his face

"Parrish, call Melissa and tell her to get the X-Ray machine warmed up,"

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Parrish asked in confusion

"Trust me... it is," the sheriff sighed back, watching as Stiles took a few steps onto the ice before yelping and reaching out for something to grab onto

To everyone's utter surprise, he actually found something

Or, someone, more accurately

"D-Derek?" he squeaked, looking up slowly from where the werewolf was holding onto his hands and meeting his concerned face instead

"You alright?" the werewolf asked with a pinched expression

"Um... yeah, yeah I.. I'm fine," he muttered back, straightening his legs a little bit so that he was - mostly- standing at full height again

"Good, are you sure you want to be out here?" he teased

"Yeah, I'm sure," he huffed

"Then I'd better help you before you fall and crack your skull open," Derek teased

Stiles snorted, shrugging slightly

"Sure, whatever you say Big Guy,"

"Alright, spread your feet apart a little more, there you go, now hold onto my hands," Derek instructed

Stiles nodded and followed the instructions, glancing up at him again to make sure that he was doing this right

"Good, good, now just follow me ok? Just glide on the ice,"

He nodded again, biting his lip nervously when Derek started to pull him forward, but as he had promised, he just glided on, not putting up any resistance as they moved

"Hey.. this isn't so bad," he grinned

"See?"

"Yeah, in fact I think I've got the hang of it, why don't you go talk to those kids over there? You know, the ones sitting out? They're writing their lists to Santa, I bet they could use an example to go by,"

Derek stared at him strangely, frowning skeptically at him but deciding to play along anyway, pulling Stiles towards one of the walls and carefully arranging his hands on it

"Don't let go of the wall until I come back ok?" he instructed, skating back with uncertainty and giving him one more glance before deeming it feesable and heading towards the exit of the rink again

"Where's Mr. Derek going?" one of the kids asked as she watched Derek skate off

"Oh he's just going to go write his letter to Santa, no worries," Stiles smiled back

"But.. we want Mr. Derek..." another said with a pout

"He'll be right back, but seriously don't worry, you have me until he gets back," he grinned

"You can't skate," one of the kids pointed out

Stiles huffed, looking rather offended by that and trying to stand a little straighter

"Excuse you, I can SO skate," he huffed

"No you can't,"

"You're holding the wall,"

"For your information Derek only parked me here so he wouldn't forget where he left me," Stiles huffed back

"Nuh-uh, you can't skate," one of the kids accused

Stiles huffed, wrinkling his nose

"Ok you know what? I will SHOW you that I can skate ok?"

This was ultimately going to end in disaster, ofcourse, but in the mean time...

"You should ask for a puppy,"

Derek glanced up from the list he was writing, looking over at the child next to him

"A puppy?" he echoed

"Uh-huh,"

Ok sure, he'll bite at this

"Why?"

"'Cause Santa can only give out ten puppies a year and you might be one of the ones who gets one but you'll never win if you never ask,"

Derek pursed his lips, wrinkling his nose

Why did he feel like this was the child of a gambler...?

"That's ok, I have two puppies at home, I'll let you take my chance for me,"

The girl gasped, smiling and hugging Derek's arm before going back to her own list

"Cute huh?" the sheriff chuckled

"Adorable," Derek agreed with a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck slightly

"Um.. Sheriff..."

"Just call me John, Derek, seriously,"

He wasn't really that comfortable with calling him John yet but he wasn't about to argue with him

"Right... John.... I was actually hoping you could help me with something,"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"Well... do you remember anything from Stiles' childhood that he wanted alot for Christmas but never ended up getting?"

"Well outside of a puppy no... can't say that I do,"

"Nothing?" Derek cringed

"No... but he was always pretty quiet about that sorta thing... you should probably ask Scott though, if anybody listened to him complain about thing it'd be him,"

Derek nodded his understanding, offering a small smile

"Thanks Sher- ... um... John,"

"No problem," John snickered, going back to his coffee

Derek just smiled softly, going back to his own list

He wasn't writing much of anything significant down, just a few things, most of it completely unrealistic and imaginary

But atleast there were a couple-

***CRASH***

.....

Derek took a deep, deep breath

"That was Stiles wasn't it?"

"Yep...."

 

~+~

 

"Didn't I TELL you not to let go of the wall?" Derek frowned

Stiles just groaned, rubbing his face and wincing in agony

"And what do you do instead? You attempt a freaking figure eight,"

"Well it looks easy!"

"So does thinking things through but you can't seem to do that either,"

Stiles just sighed, sniffing slightly and immediately crying out at the intense pain the went through his nose

"Oh God... be honest with me Der, how bad is it?"

"Not as bad as you'd think.... Rudolph,"

"Oh GOD,"

Derek just shook his head, perking when he heard the elevator ding and pushed Stiles' weelchair down the hall

"Melissa already is waiting for you," he commented

"Dad called ahead huh?"

"It was pretty bright of him,"

"Yeah he always seems to have those strokes of genius at random intervals," Stiles grumbled back

Derek glanced down, licking his lips

"Not so random," he muttered

Stiles glanced up at him, eyebrows raised in confusion, but said nothing

"Hi Nurse Daisy," Derek greeted politely as the blonde walked up towards them

"Mr. Hale, it's nice to see you again," she smiled, glancing down at Stiles and just sighing heavily

"Melissa is waiting on him,"

"I hoped as much,"

"You can fill out his papperwork right?"

"Sure," he agreed

"I'll get him shipped off to Melissa then," Nurse Daisy smiled politely, handing Derek a stack of pappers and taking Stiles' weelchair, pushing the latter down the hall towards an exam room as Derek took the pages and walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting room

He so wasn't looking forward to this...

 

~+~

 

"Come on come on... pick up pick up..." Stiles muttered into his phone

_"Hello?"_

"Scotty!! There's my favorite Alpha! Listen I've gotta ask you about something,"

_"Sure, but.. where are you? The reception is weird,"_

"Um... I'm... sorta at the hospital..."

_"Stiles! You aren't even supposed to have your cell phone on at the hospital!"_

"Oh calm down, calm down, I'll only be a second, listen I need to ask you some advice about Derek,"

_"What about Derek?"_

"I got him to write down this list for Santa but I can't tell what's a joke and what isn't,"

_"I'm not really sure if I'm the best person to ask... I mean...I don't really know that much about him now that I think about it, and I don't know that much about shopping either, I don't think I'll be much help,"_

Stiles sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes

"Well then who do you suggest I ask?"

_"Well...."_

 

~+~

 

Derek was falling asleep

It was no secret that filling out papperwork for a hospital with a huge pain and bored people into doing unspeakable things

But he had never thought that he would actually be one of those people who fell asleep during it

Luckily, just as he was sure that he had dozed off, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket

Thank God....

"So? Do you remember anything?"

_"Anything from Stiles' Christmas that he never got but really wanted? No.. no I don't remember anything, but then Stiles rarely complained about gifts in any way, I mean I think he still has a pet rock that I gave him in second grade..."_

"Right..." Derek sighed

_"But you know, if there IS something, I think I know someone who might be able to tell you..."_

"Really? Who?"

 

~+~

 

"No broken bones and no concussion, lucky you," Melissa said with a small smirk

"Yeah well that's spark healing for you, not as good as the werewolf juice but it isn't terrible," he shrugged, wincing the moment he did

"I'm just glad that's finally kicking in, you could use it," she teased

"Yeah... so... I'm good to go then?" he asked hopefully

"Mostly, take it easy you're feeling better ok? And don't put any pressure on that ankle, I'm going to give Derek some instructions to take care of you,"

He groaned slightly but rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Melissa's shoulders as she helped him off of the hospital cot and back into the weelchair

"Ok so.. can I ask you for some advice?"

"Advice about Derek?" she guessed

"...Yeaaah.... so the thing is I don't know what the hell to get him for Christmas, or his birthday, I got him to write this letter to Santa but I can't figure out what he actually wants and what he just put on there as filler junk to please the kids,"

She hummed softly, giving a small nod of understanding

"Do you have the list on you?"

Stiles grinned, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her

"Thanks for this, you know you're really a lifesaver right?"

"I'm a nurse in the E.R. and I've literally brought some of you kids back to life before but THIS makes me a life saver?"

"Well... you know what I mean..." he muttered

"Yes Stiles, I know what you mean," she laughed, leaning back as she skimmed down the list in front of her

"Well? Any clues?"

"A few... he likes Stevie Nicks?"

"Yeah but we already have most of her music, unless he wants the vinyl records or something I don't really know what to do with that,"

"Who says you have to get him a CD?" she winked

"I don't think she's playing concerts here anytime soon..."

"And who said it has to be a concert? Come on Stiles, you're creative, you can handle this,"

Stiles nodded slowly, thinking that over and grinning

"Ok.. ok yeah, alright, so that covers his birthday, what about Christmas?"

"What is .. La Bell Et La Bete? Is that Beauty And The Beast?"

"Yeah the French version, there was a live action French movie of it like... two or three years ago but it was never released in North America I guess I could rig our DVD player to play French DVDs too.."

"Stiles, outside the box?"

"Yeah.. that's true," he replied with a small grin

"Alright, thanks Mrs. McCall, seriously, you've been a huge help,"

"Ofcourse, you feel better now ok? I'm going to take you out to Derek but I'm serious, DON'T go straining yourself," she ordered gently

Stiles laughed, nodding along acceptingly

"Yes Ma'am, I promise,"

"Wow, I got a 'ma'am' out of you, I MUST be special,"

"Yeah... the most special," he smiled, watching as Melissa opened the door for him

"Hey... how expensive do you think it'd be to buy him a star?"

"Stiles stick to Beauty And The Beast,"

"Got it,"

 

~+~

 

"Anyway that should be about it, if he gives you any trouble call me and I'll guilt him into behaving,"

Derek nodded along, trying to take note of everything Melissa was saying so that he didn't accidentally end up killing Stiles through some well meaning mistake

"You good to go or do you need me to repeat anything?"

"Um.. well..." he muttered, glancing over at where Stiles was fussing with the vending machine and turning back shyly to her

"I actually had a ... personal problem I need some help with... if you don't mind..."

"Let me guess, you need to get Stiles something for Christmas but can't think of anything good enough?"

Derek exhaled deeply, bobbing his head tensely

"Yeah... yeah that exactly,"

"Do you have any sort of list or something to go by?"

"Nothing, I was thinking of getting him something he wanted as a kid but never got but Scott and his father are drawing blanks on what that might be, I was hoping you might have a better memory,"

She hummed, leaning against the counter behind her and thinking about it for a moment

"Well... oddly enough Stiles really has never complained about gifts, even as a kid he was always so keen on it being 'the thought that counts' that even when he hates something he acts like it's great and he rarely complained about not getting something- except for the dog.... well... and one other thing..."

"What other thing?"

"He always wanted something with his name on it, as I'm sure you can imagine it isn't like he could just go out and find a keychain or an ornament or a Coke bottle or ... anything with his name on it, something besides one of those online-personalization mugs would probably blow him out of the water,"

Derek nodded, listening intently and biting his lip

"Is there anything you can think of... specifically?"

"Well... no... not really, although.. one year for his birthday he wanted this Harry Potter snowglobe and when John went to pick it up they had sold the last one, it was a Quidditch design, he always said lacrosse was like the Beacon Hills version of Quidditch and that's why he joined the team,"

"Right... ok, name, Harry Potter globe, Quidditch..."

"And just so you know, you can probably find specialty things like that from Potterworld,"

"Potterworld..." he mumbled, grabbing a scrap peice of papper and a pen to scribble all of this down

"And another thing, just in case you ever need it, his real name is on his driver's license," she winked

Derek grinned, nodding slowly and laughing slightly

"Yeah... ok thanks,"

"Satisfied?"

"I think so, unless... how long do you think it would take to name a star after him?"

"Stick with the snowglobe Derek,"

"Right then,"


End file.
